


Exhale

by MistressKat



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Breathplay, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breathing is unimportant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acetamide](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=acetamide).



A vicious kick to his knee sends Merlin sprawling, the wooden practice sword falling away.

Arthur is on him in a second, hands circling Merlin’s throat. “I win. Again.” His grin isn’t playful in the slightest.

Merlin struggles to breathe, his pulse beating wildly against Arthur’s thumbs. He bucks up, but Arthur is a solid, unmoving weight against his hips.

Arthur keeps him there a while longer, before finally pulling off. The rush or air leaves Merlin gasping and rock hard.

There is no way Arthur can feel it through their protective clothing, but Merlin has no doubt he knows.


End file.
